


Here and Now

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [27]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders takes a moment to appreciate what he has in his relationship with Hawke - at least, until she wakes up and he's once more reminded of how very lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr, this is based on the prompt, "Fingertips." (Hey, it was a popular prompt! XD)

Anders couldn’t recall the last time he allowed his guard to drop so low; the past few years had been nothing but close encounters with templars, with healing sick and injured refugees when the poor Fereldans had nowhere else to turn. Such was what he’d been doing when Hawke first strode into his clinic, her blue eyes bright and naive in a way his had been perhaps six months prior.

Justice had changed that: though Anders was under no illusion that he hadn’t been just as integral to their mutual decision. Still, even with thoughts of the inevitable heartbreak that would come of opening up to Hawke, of spending his time with her and finding in her a steadfast ally - a  _friend_   of all things, he would not be dissuaded.

For her part, Hawke was persuasive and constantly reassuring; she was an eager student when he mentioned possibly teaching her how to heal - an offhanded comment she’d taken to heart and managed to surprise him with her sincere kindness once more. 

Perhaps it was the disarming smile, the soft gleam in her eyes… No. Anders decided then and there as he turned and twisted in their shared bed that nothing compared to her touch: as feather-soft as the most expensive of Orlesian silks, yet not without a steady firmness that told him without words that she would never drop him, would never let go. 

It had first occurred when he was teaching her: their first touch; the magic had been stilted as she first attempted to command it. Anders had been able to feel it stagnating: refusing to heed her commands, and that was when he’d mechanically reached out a hand for hers and tried to help redirect the flow of mana in her veins. Calloused fingertips pressed gently against the soft skin of her wrist, sliding against the hardened skin of her palm - likely from wielding a staff for so long. 

The very memory made him smile, and Hawke began to stir not long afterwards, her blue eyes drawing together groggily. “Anders? Is something wrong?” Her hand reached out for his face, and when her fingers brushed back the soft fringe of bangs hanging just above his eyes, he allowed his eyes to close and a sound conspicuously like a purr rumbled in his chest.

He shook his head at her question after a moment, one of his hands covering over top of her own as his eyes opened and he sought out her gaze. “No, love. Everything is…perfect.” Anders pressed a kiss to the side of her hand as he drew it away from his face, and Hawke settled against his chest when he returned to the bed, his nose pressed against the back of her shoulder. 

Who knew how long perfect would last, but Anders was willing to take whatever Hawke and the fates would allow him.


End file.
